1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to spas and more particularly to an audio system utilizing a spa shell as a sound-generating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing spa audio systems use traditional speakers wherein the audio drivers are exposed to the harsh spa environment and/or require protection or esoteric materials to prevent premature failure. Existing spa audio systems also suffer from the limited space available to mount speakers. The resultant smaller speakers are incapable of producing full range audio (50 Hz-17 kHz).